The Meadow
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: Here’s another YuukixZero oneshot, that I’m growing to love so much. This one explores what happens when our favorite pair finds themselves in a distant meadow at the academy one warm, moonlit night. WARNING: Lemony goodness ahead!


**K, so I totally don't own Yuuki and Zero. They belong to Hino Matsuri****. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**

**Here's another YuukixZero One Shot, that I'm growing to love so much. This one explores what happens when our favorite pair finds themselves in a distant meadow at the academy one warm, moonlit night. Rowr. **

**A bit o' lemony goodness…just a bit. ;P**

**So WARNING: Adult Situation Ahead…**

**R&R…pweez? :)**

~*~*~*~*

She smoothed down the black skirt of her school uniform, preparing for her nightly patrol around the academy. Yuuki Cross, sixteen and full of life, grabbed her black uniform jacket from her bed, pulling it on and setting about the task of buttoning each large, silver button.

Pulling her shoulder length brown hair from under the collar of her shirt, she tossed her head before digging around in her nightstand drawer, her fingers finding her compacted Artemis Rod.

Strapping it to her thigh carefully, the girl turned, exiting her room to seek out her fellow prefect.

~*~*~*

The night was still, the heat of the day lingering yet after the moon had risen. All was quiet, not a sound coming from either dorm. She was sure that the night class was immersed in their classes, those of the day class secure in their beds.

Yuuki wished that she too could find some sleep, but such was the life of a prefect. It was her duty to watch over the academy, though her lack of sleep often found her dozing during classes, thus leading to supplementary classes afterward.

However, she wasn't alone in her plight. Where _was_ her partner tonight, anyway?

Deciding to seek him out, she began her search with the Moon dorm, though she found not a sign of him patrolling outside it.

Knowing full well that he was about somewhere, Yuuki continued her search, stopping next by the academy stables. The horses were all stalled, including White Lilly, Zero's favorite mount. As she passed by her stall, White Lilly snorted loudly, stomping her foot in protest at her approach.

This beast hated everyone…everyone save Zero, anyway. He had a way with her like no one else, and only he was allowed to actually ride her.

"Yes, I know. Where _is_ he, Lilly?" Yuuki wondered, not attempting to stroke the large white nose of the large animal for fear she'd lose a digit or two in the process.

The beast snorted once more, and she continued along on her quest, making her way down to the edge of the pasture behind the stables.

Far down, in the abandoned pasture that met the trees, she spotted his silver hair, seeming to glow under the light of the crescent moon above.

What the hell was he doing?

Carefully, she made her way around the perimeter of the pasture, climbing over the fence and making her way through the taller grass of the next meadow.

She came up behind him as he lay, stretched out near a tall old willow tree, his silver hair blowing in the light breeze of the night.

"How'd you find me?" came his velvety voice, stopping her in her tracks. She froze, her heart beating strangely within her chest.

"I…I was just looking for you and happened to spot you from out behind the stables. What are you doing down here?" she asked, making her way towards him once more.

"I was _trying_ to have some time alone," he shot back, immediately regretting how harsh he'd sounded.

She seemed hurt, her small hands clenching at her sides.

As she came upon him, she slowed, taking in the sight of him under the moonlight.

His black uniform jacket lay sprawled across the grass next to him, along with his blood red tie. His white shirt was rolled up to his elbows, the buttons undone and displaying the sculpted chest beneath.

Yuuki snagged her bottom lip with her teeth, watching as he moved to sit upright.

"I'm sorry," she offered, picking at the hem of her short skirt absently, feeling his eyes burning into her as she stood motionless before him.

"Well, now that you're here, what did you want?" he asked, watching as she edged closer until she was sitting next to him in the grass.

That was Zero…always so bloody grumpy. God forbid he actually act happy to see her for once.

"I just wondered where you'd gotten off to. Is anything wrong?" she wondered, her hand coming to rest upon his bare forearm.

"No. Why, should there be?" he asked, an odd pang in his chest. Each time she was near, he felt it, like a fire burning within his very soul. Though he didn't understand why, he was always like this with her, curt and sometimes downright foul. He didn't wish to be, but he knew it was better this way…better for her to believe he didn't care, though that was far from the truth.

In fact, much of his time was spent thinking of her, of her warm smile and her bell-like laughter. She was simply angelic, her presence enough to set him at ease. But since his hunger had taken him over, he'd been reluctant to be alone with her, afraid that he'd bring her undo pain and harm.

He'd already taken far too much from her, and he disgusted himself by acting so apathetic towards her. If only she could see into his heart, then she'd understand why things had to be this way.

Now, as she sat, her small hand upon him, he could feel that same hunger growing by the second, his heart beginning to beat erratically in his chest.

"I know something's bothering you. Why don't you ever talk to me about anything?" Yuuki wondered, scooting ever closer and causing a near panic to rise within him. She was too close. The scent of her was already bombarding him, like the sweet smelling roses of the gardens of the academy.

"Don't," he started, "…don't get so close to me, Yuuki."

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He was so damned confusing, this silver haired Adonis. Surely he knew, the way he made her stomach flutter each time he was near.

He swallowed hard as her hand slid up his arm, coming to rest upon his cheek. Too close. She was far too close for him to keep his composure, though he couldn't find it in himself to turn her away.

"Why? You're always doing this, you know. But I never know why," she said softly, moving to seat herself between his legs, her own straddling his thighs.

His chest tightened, the hunger clawing to be freed, his hand gripping his throat as she looked up at him.

"It hurts you, doesn't it? I can help you," she told him, beginning to unbutton her jacket. He watched in sheer horror as her fingers deftly undid each button, her hands disposing of her jacket upon the grass next to his.

"Yuuki…"

"Don't bother telling me no. You need this and you know it. If you think I'm going to let you…" she trailed off, emotion thick in her voice.

His hand stretched out, smoothing along her porcelain cheek, causing a shiver to run through her.

"You should hate me," he told her, "for what I am."

She looked at him, her eyes defiant as she considered his words, her small hands moving to cover his where it rested upon her cheek.

"You're so stupid," she said, her voice a mere whisper in the night. Her nimble fingers began unbuttoning her white shirt, his eyes unable to leave her face, highlighted by the moonlight.

"You think I could just leave you alone? You should know better than that," she said, sweeping her russet hair away from the column of her neck.

A stabbing pain shot through his heart, his hand clutching at his throat once again. The pain was intense, the hunger slowly overtaking him.

Her small hand stretched out tentatively, smoothing up his bared chest until coming to rest upon his neck.

"Here," she said, offering her neck as she moved closer, their nether regions coming in close contact as she leaned into him, her neck bare and awaiting his touch.

He groaned, the feeling of her body pressed against his almost more than he could bear. His hunger was growing, both for her blood and for something far more intense, something he'd only ever dreamed of.

"Yuuki…go," he tried, unable to resist what it was she was offering. His eyes, now glowing crimson in the night, both frightened and captivated her, and she soon found that she couldn't tear herself from him, despite his pleas.

"I won't. Don't you understand?" she asked, sounding hurt. His arms, moving of their own accord, wrapped slowly around her, feeling the warmth of her small body. Holding her close, his head bowed, taking in the sweet scent of her.

"How many times must I damn you before you run?" he asked, feeling his fangs extending against his lips. One arm remained, like iron around her, the other hand moving to tangle in her hair.

She steadied herself, palms against his bare chest as she smiled a melancholy smile.

"As many times as it takes to keep you safe," she answered simply, eyes closing as his lips touched her neck, his soft kisses raining down upon her skin.

Soft sounds escaped her, driving him on as his lips continued their gentle assault. She gasped as she felt his fangs, trailing lightly along the column of her neck.

She knew it wouldn't be long now until the pain came, though it always melted away to become something far beyond pain…something almost erotic as he drank from her, taking her life force to sustain his own existence.

"Go on," she urged, her voice sounding softly around them as his fangs pierced her milky skin, twin streams of blood flowing down her neck as he began to drink from her.

Arm crushing her impossibly closer, Zero continued to drink, her taste sweeter than anything he'd ever known. She was always willing to give of herself, never even pausing to question it. Guilt hit him hard, guilt for taking so much from such an innocent as she.

Feeling her shallow heart beat, he forced himself to pull away, tongue laving at the wounds he'd inflicted upon her.

He'd taken too much, leaving her weak and slumping against him, her breath unsteady as he held her close.

Silent moments passed, their breaths mingling as Yuuki rested against him, trying in vain to steady the beating of her heart.

"Forgive me," he asked, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"There's nothing to forgive," she told him, reveling in the feeling of his touch. He was so warm, her head resting on his shoulder as they sat, under the swaying fronds of the weeping willow tree.

"I'll never forgive myself, for what I've done to you," he told her, watching as her head rose, her hands leaving his chest to take his face between them.

"Stop it. Just stop," she said, her fingers smoothing along his cheeks. Her touch was like the breeze, soft and gentle.

"You know damn well why I do it," she added, only then noticing how close her lips were hovering above his own.

"Why? Why _do_ you do it?" he asked, unconsciously licking his lips afterwards.

"You ask me why. Well, Zero, I'll tell you, since you long to hear it so," she said, her voice shaking despite her effort to control it.

"I love you, you know," she said clearly, causing his breath to catch in his throat. He'd longed to hear her utter those words for longer than he could recall.

"I love you," she said again, "and I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're protected. Don't ever doubt that."

The gap between them closed, their lips touching softly by the light of the moon. It began tentatively, his mind hazy as he kissed her, his tongue darting out to taste her lips.

She met his kiss in kind, her lips parting to allow his tongue to explore, tasting the metallic flavor of her blood upon his tongue.

Yuuki allowed her mind to go blank, her thoughts focused on the moment at hand. She'd lived with him for years, having been the one to comfort him when the Chairman had brought him home, a broken and bloodied child in need of repair.

She'd always cared for him, always wanted him near, but this…this had become something far beyond her wildest imaginings.

His lips were becoming more demanding, laced with the want he'd never allowed himself to give in to.

She broke away, her breaths labored as she clung to the front of his open shirt.

"So that's why," she said, "you can't leave me. I'd be lost without you," she told him, feeling his hands as they ran along her sides, dipping under her shirt to touch the naked skin beneath.

"The world would never approve," he said, a touch of sadness lacing his velvety voice.

"I don't care about the rest of the world, Zero. I just…I just want you," she told him, her words cutting through the frozen chamber of his heart.

He watched as her small hands pushed his shirt over his shoulders, sliding it down his arms, allowing it to puddle around him.

His head tilted back as her lips touched his chest, the bliss that followed nearly his undoing. Her hands ran along the sculpted panes, feeling the strength beneath them.

Pressing closer against him, her lips touched his neck, knowing of the scars hidden beneath the bold black lines of his tattoo. Her lips continued to caress his skin, drawing forth soft moans from deep within him.

"You know not what you do," he managed through gritted teeth, his body responding wickedly to her gentle assault.

"But I do," she corrected, tangling his hair in her fingers as she tilted his head back, her lips kissing his throat tenderly.

Feral growls erupted from his throat, sounds that did naught but drive her on.

"You realize," she began, "that we aren't children anymore . Zero…what else do you want from me?" she asked, hoping to hear thoughts that matched her own.

"I dare not speak of it," he answered swiftly, pulling her forward, his hands snagging the front of her shirt and sending buttons flying to the grass below.

Her eyes took her in, a mere bit of black lace remaining between them. He swore he was becoming drunk off her…her scent, the sight of her naked skin bathed in the pale light of the moon.

Pulling her fully onto his lap, their hips ground together as his lips ran along her skin, his fingers dipping below the black straps. Soon they were dripping off her shoulders, his teeth nipping gently along her collarbone as she sighed, her fingers still woven through his silver tresses.

"I even dream of you," she told him, eyes closed as his fingers fumbled with the clasp at her back. Finally conquering it, black lace fell to the ground, leaving nothing between them.

His lips descended to her breast, his tongue tasting her tender skin. She gasped as his teeth nipped at her flesh, before his tongue returned to lap at the hardened bud.

"You aren't the only one," he told her, feeling her body shiver under his hands. It only served to drive him on, his hands unable to be everywhere all at once.

"I wake up, screaming for you," she said breathlessly, crying out as his teeth nipped her breast.

Gods, how he knew the feeling, waking in a cold sweat, swearing that she was just there, lying writhing under him as he drove into her, feeling her warmth radiating throughout him.

Many nights had passed, all ending in the same fashion. He'd longed for her for so long. And now his lips nearly torturous as they roamed over her naked flesh, he'd resolved to defy all logic and the very gods above, to make her his at last.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said, laying kisses between her breasts and down her stomach, causing her body to tremble.

"You won't. You don't have it in you," she told him, her teeth nipping at his neck, his arousal becoming pronounced as her hips pressed against his.

He watched as he leaned back, her small hands shakily beginning to unbutton his pants. He couldn't move, couldn't speak as she slid down the zipper, her hands then pulling his pants down his long legs, tossing them to the grass in the pile they'd started.

Her hands then dove under the band of his boxers, a moan issuing forth from deep within his throat as she took him in her hands.

"Yuuki," he ground out, feeling his boxers being peeled down his legs in much the same fashion as his pants had been.

Soon, he lay naked before her, his body most definitely that of a man. When had he changed, she wondered, from that boy that had come to live with them into this sculpted, perfect specimen of a man?

His eyes lidded, he felt her hands moving over him, his body straining against them.

It was as her warm mouth descended upon him that he nearly lost himself, his fingers twining in her chocolate tresses, her head bobbing to and fro as she tasted him.

The feeling was ungodly, her tongue running along his hardened length before she once again took him in, his head tilting back as her sweet assault continued.

"Gods, Yuuki," he ground out, his hips moving to meet her as she brought him to his end, his warmth spilling into her mouth.

He sat there, silver hair hanging in his eyes as she delicately wiped her mouth with the backs of her fingers, smiling up at him.

"You wicked, wicked girl," he chided, moving to his knees as he pushed her onto her back in the grass, his hands unzipping the side of her skirt.

Looking up at him, she watched as he slid her skirt down, tossing it into the growing pile next to them. He looked at her, her small body spread out before him like some gift waiting to be opened. He'd longed for her for so long, until his lust had nearly overtaken him.

She was so beautiful, so trusting as she lay there, waiting for him to make his next move. His hands undid the buckles holding Artemis to her thigh, setting the weapon aside.

The words rushed forth, before he knew he was even speaking, though he was satisfied to hear them leave his lips.

"I love you," he whispered, setting her very soul on fire. Her arms sought him out, pulling him down upon her.

"Damn the rest of this world," he nearly growled, his fingers snagging the black lace covering her and sliding it down her long, smooth legs.

"There's only us now," she told him, "just _you_ and _me_," she said softly, gasping as his hand roamed between her thighs.

His lips descended upon hers once again, his hand stroking between her thighs, drawing out soft moans from within her.

Unable to comprehend her reality, Yuuki closed her eyes, allowing the bliss to wash over her in waves as she met his kisses with fervor.

"Zero," she said softly, his eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight as they looked her through.

"Make love to me," she whispered, though he needed no influence.

His hand touched her cheek, his lips taking hers in a long, deep kiss. Pulling back, his knee parted her thighs, positioning himself at her entrance.

"You're sure?" he asked, not sure if he'd be able to bear it if she refused him now.

"Very," she answered, spreading her legs wide as he lowered himself, penetrating her slowly, her breath catching in her throat.

The pain was searing, her body feeling as though it would be ripped apart. Slowly, he moved inside her, her arms clinging to him as though he would fade away.

She bit into his shoulder to keep herself from crying out, his hands cupping her buttocks as he lifted her up, his strokes becoming more rhythmic.

Soon, the pain subsided, being slowly replaced by a feeling of rapture she'd yet to experience in her young life.

Her body moved with his, her legs lacing around his calves as the moon shone over them.

She lifted her legs, his body driving deeper within her, her nails raking down his back.

He could feel every movement of her body as he lost himself inside her, totally oblivious to the world around them.

Her head tilted back, her body soon locking up around him, her spasms rocking her body. He plunged into her again and again, her mouth open in a silent cry as he pulled out, his seed spilling into the grass.

He fell forward atop her, both exhausted and slicked with sweat. Breaths heavy, they lay there, limbs entwined as their breaths became steady at last.

Rolling to the side, his arms found her, pulling her close. The breeze picked up, the grass swaying around them, the willow tree reaching out towards where they lay.

"What are you thinking?" she asked after a time, somewhat concerned by his silence.

"That I've just damned us both to hell," he answered, "and that I've never been more pleased with myself."

"Hell," she mused, "should be honored to have us." She laid her head against his chest, basking in the feeling of his bare skin against her own.

The warm breeze continued, the heart joined couple lazing in the grass, content with merely being with one another.

"We can't go back," he realized, placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

"No," she agreed, closing her eyes as she reveled in his touch.

"We can only go forward now…and that's what we'll do. You and I, always."

~*~*~*~*

**Weeeell, whatcha' think? Too much? Not enough? More oneshots on the way (most likely…) so be on the lookout. I also urge you to check out my other Zeki fics, as well as my Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuugi fics. Ja ne!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


End file.
